The clavicle is a doubly curved long bone that connects the arm to the trunk of the body. Treatment for fractured clavicles can include placement of a plate and screws or other fasteners on the clavicle.
However, the shape of the clavicle varies more than most other long bones. Specific implants made to address each possible variation would lead to an excessive number of shapes for the plates.